Fairy Tail Academy
by ThePurpleZone
Summary: The characters in Fairy Tail are crazy, it's why I love them! But imagine putting these lot in a high school with all the teen clichés, romance and drama you can think of. This book is filled with pairings and references that will make your inner Fairy Tail geek jump with glee. Enjoy fellow FT lovers! PS. My old name was Truthstar007
1. Don't Touch His Toothbrush!

Lucy was lost in a book.

It had taken weeks and required endless hours of constant reading but she was finally at the last chapter. The story was so intriguing. Every sentence was so well structured, so utterly gripping that Lucy smiled just thinking about it. But the fact that she only had thirty pages left of the nearly three thousand paged book irritated her. Not because she didn't want to finish it, in fact it was the exact opposite. She wanted to complete the book so much she couldn't process any other thought and concentration had become close to impossible to acquire during her morning lessons. But her torture was nearly over, break was next and Lucy planned to make the most of it. Impatiently she stared at the clock and waited.

It had been three weeks since she had joined Fairy Tail Academy but already she felt at home. Lucy loved it here. Every hallway was full of life, every student had a purpose, every moment had a sense of enthusiasm to it. It was a great improvement to the empty, isolated estate she had grown up in. She would never go back to how it used to be, she doubted she could cope with it if that happened.

The bell rang. Lucy was out the door within seconds. Heaving the large, clunky book from her bag she rushed to find the final chapter, the last part before she could finally learn the ending after so much effort and time spent getting to that goal. Her mind began to block out everyone around her. For now it was simply her and the book, nothing more.

She roamed the corridors, trying to find the library while she read. The school was _massive_ and it was pretty clear she was going to need at least another month before she could go anywhere without hopelessly asking for directions or dragging her friends along to follow. Lucy had managed to make a few people like and accept her and even if they were crazy, friends were still friends and no teenage girl was going to get through high school without some.

_Besides, _Lucy thought with a smile, _everyone here's more or less insane._

"Luce sorry need to borrow this!" A rushed voice called out. Lucy felt the book being pulled out of her grasp. Standing there in shock she saw the salmon haired boy sprint off with her possession, closely followed by a small group of older guys.

Lucy felt her fists clench, "Damn it Natsu, what did you do this time!"

She ran after the craziest of her new classmates, rolling her eyes thinking about what stupidity Natsu had got himself in. It didn't matter, she was getting her book back. It was a well-known fact to Lucy that if you trusted anything with Natsu for too long, he would probably end up breaking or losing it. He had a destructive nature, Lucy made a mental note not to let him into the antique room if he ever came to the estate.

"Natsu!" Lucy yelled down the hallway.

"Yeah Luce erm...I'm kinda busy!"

"NATSU! I need that book back!"

"Yeah can you gimme a minute while I get away from these pissheads!"

"Aw look at that, Salamander's got himself a girlfriend", the biggest of the group of pursuers joked. He had long raven hair, more studs than you could count and was at least three heads taller than Lucy. She shoved past him and caught up to Natsu.

"You wanna tell me what's going on?"

Natsu grinned, "The usual..."

Lucy looked at him in disbelief, "You need to stop pissing off your roommates!"

"Well it's not like I'm trying to get them to beat me up! I thought Gajeels toothbrush was mine and-"

"Natsu!" Lucy sighed, "At this rate you're gonna end up getting yourself killed. You've been put in a room with a complete psycho and this is like the fifth time you've got on his nerve. You are so screwed tonight!"

Natsu shook his head and smiled, "Gajeel gets so angry at the most stupid things. I'm fucked...nice knowing you Luce."

"Oh my dearest friend don't die!" Lucy said sarcastically, "You must first give me back my book which you took for no reason."

"All part of the plan Luce."

"You never make plans!"

"I do! When in doubt, destroy-"

"Anything that comes into contact with you", Lucy finished, "Unfortunately my book can't be part of that."

She tried to grab the book off him but he pulled away, "Luce come on! If I give this back to you you're gonna bugger off and leave me stranded."

"Well what the hell can I do if I stay?"

Before Natsu could answer there was a loud noise from the two of them slamming into a wall. The pain was bad, but not as horrible as the realization they were trapped. Gajeel's group approached them slowly with angry faces, fists ready.

Natsu turned to Lucy with wide eyes, "This...is going to hurt."


	2. You Didn't Notice the Blue Hair?

"Well Natsu, it's not as bad as last time..." the school nurse smiled reassuringly. She was trying to find some sort of positivity in the two beaten down teens, "You only got _one_ black eye in this fight!"

Natsu, who was sprawled across a sofa in the room grinned, "Maybe it's a sign me and Gajeel are gonna be _best friends_."

"Come on Natsu let's face it. You're only friends in this world are me and your cat," the blonde girl muttered irritably. The nurse hadn't seen her before. She was pretty, seemed like a good student and judging by the way her eyes lit up in shock every time she found another bruise somewhere on her body the nurse guessed this was her first fight. That left one thing unclear.

What the _hell_ was she doing hanging out with Natsu.

"So what's the verdict?" Natsu sat up on the sofa, wincing while he moved, "Are we good to get back to lessons?"

She stared at him with wide-eyes, "You have bruised ribs, a twisted ankle and your face is a mess..."

"So?"

"Errm...so you're not going _anywhere _until I get you some ice and bandages!"

Lucy stood up, "Can I go?"

The nurse looked between the two friends in disbelief, "Why do you both want to go back to school!"

They shrugged. She would never understand the younger generation, "Well I don't really think..." Lucy's pleading eyes bored into hers, forcing her to give in, "Fine," she said reluctantly before adding, "But only because you're not seriously injured."

"Wait no! Luce don't leave me here!" Natsu moaned.

Lucy laughed, "Oh I'll be back and I expect a plan on how to replace my book."

"Pffft...It's not my fault Laxus decided to take my lighter."

"Then decide the book _you _took from me was the perfect thing to set fire to. Oh no, that wasn't your fault at all."

"I still don't get how he made the leather cover burn..."

"Natsu! Just...urrgh I can't talk to you right now," she walked through the door, "You're _going_ to pay for that book."

He sank further into the sofa as he heard Lucy's footsteps echo down the corridor, "Well Andrea, let's get this over with," sighing he slowly placed his ankle on the coffee table.

"You know my name?"

"This is like the fourth time I've been here...I've learned a thing or two."

"Well congrats on being the master of the nurses office," Andrea started tending to Natsu's ankle, "How did this happen?"

"Gajeel," he didn't need to say anymore for her to understand.

"Okay...so how did that girl get caught up in it?"

"That _may_ have been my fault..." Natsu looked down. He couldn't believe he'd gotten Lucy into a fight.

Andrea didn't look at him, "Careful there, don't drag her down with you. God...how am I gonna explain this to Makarov."

"Wait...you're telling Master what happened?"

* * *

Attention seeking was not in Lucy's nature. It was bad enough that she was the new kid. Even worse that some students knew her family was nearly as rich as the blimmin' council. But walking into her chemistry lesson covered with bruises and cuts was the peak of what she had tried to avoid.

Recognition.

Because after today, everyone in the school was going to know the name Lucy Heartfillia and that would only lead to people looking at her past. That, was something she couldn't control...and yet also something she couldn't afford to let it happen.

Helplessly she slumped down on the chair next to Levy, avoiding eye contact with the staring crowd, "Sorry I'm late sir..."

* * *

"Please! Don't blab to Makarov!"

"Natsu I'm a staff member. I have to report incidents where students are put in danger."

"But I'm fine!"

"No you're not. Besides I doubt you're going to get in trouble for getting hurt."

The teen crossed his arms and sulked, "Gajeel will think I went running to a teacher and make it worse."

"Even if that's true I still have to report it...not that I really need to. Makarov seems to know everything hours before anyone else."

"Fine", Natsu could see he couldn't change this and talking about it only made him angrier. The tension in the room was building up. Desperately he searched for something to change the subject, "Respect."

"Huh?"

"That's why I wanted to go back to lessons."

"I don't get it."

"If I walk back into class like nothing happened it would've given me some kinda respect from people."

"Hmm is that why Lucy went back?"

He smiled, "Nah, Luce is just a geek."

They were silent for a few minutes. Andrea carefully iced and bandaged Natsu's ankle. He'd never really cared about pain, at least not the physical kind. It was the humiliation, the embarrassment that bothered him. Silently, he swore if he ever found out which teacher was responsible for making Gajeel his roommate he'd kill them.

* * *

"You were in a what?"

Levy sat there, wide eyed as Lucy explained what had happened, "It's not _that _big of a deal I'm sure Gajeel beats up tons of people."

"Yeah but not a _girl_", Levy put on a dramatic face, "And I thought our gender was safe from the treacherous evil of the great Gaj-"

"Levy shhh!" Lucy giggled and nudged her to show the teacher was watching.

"I'm just _saying_", she whispered, "That Gajeel must really have it out for Natsu if he's prepared to start a fight in the middle of the school."

"Or maybe...he's just a dick and it's in his nature."

"Either way...when we tell our lovely red head friend what he's done there isn't going to be a single place in this whole damn school that will stop her beating the shit outta him!"

"Never heard you so violent."

"Well you haven't known me that long", she replied with a mischievous smile.

* * *

Natsu could see Andrea smiling to herself, "Hey what's so funny?"

"Oh nothing. I was just thinking how you'd be the perfect practice patient for my daughter. She's always talking about how she wants to be a doctor and heal everyone. With the amount of injuries you're getting she'd be working full time!"

Natsu grinned, "I'll be sure to book an appointment if I ever see her."

"Oh you probably already have. She's in the primary division of this school."

"Really? What's her name?"

"Wendy," she was about to say something else when the phone started ringing, "Oh, let me just take that."

She grabbed her mobile and went to the other room. Natsu leaned back on the sofa and got out his phone. He'd been addicted to the game 'Dragon Born' for weeks now. It was an app created by Hibiki that had become a huge thing in the school. Nearly everyone played it and Natsu was one of the best. Just two more levels and he'd be able to master the move 'Fire Dragon Roar'.

Suddenly Andrea burst back in angrily and started putting on her coat, "I'm sorry Natsu I have to go."

"What happened?"

"That stupid teacher Macao let Carla out the office," Andrea stormed towards the door, "I swear that cat will do _anything_ to stay near Wendy," she paused and sighed, "You're pretty much cleaned up, just head back to your dorm and get some rest. I've gotta get to Wendy's history lesson before Carla jumps through the window again," she ran out and Natsu was left alone.

It would be stupid to go to his dorm. He was in no position to defend himself if Gajeel tried anything. Gray was out of the question too. If Juvia's gang found out he was sharing his dorm, well, not even Master Makarov would be able to stop their wrath. That left very few places he could go.

That's when he had his eureka moment.

* * *

Lucy was tired. She'd had an awful day. On top of the fight she'd been assigned three essays and two huge projects on the most boring topics she could think of. She wanted nothing more than to go back to her dorm and collapse on her bed. Exhausted, she didn't realize the door was open and when she did fling herself on the mattress it took a few seconds to realize something was underneath her.

Natsu's muffled voice rang through her ears, "Hey _roomie_, how was your day?"


	3. He Can See You!

The word trapped wasn't really what Natsu would use to describe talking to his friends. But right now he felt like Gray and Loke had chained him to a roller coaster, threatening to launch it if he didn't answer their questions.

"So you're more or less living together now right?"

"Errm...I guess?"

"Are you going out?"

"What? Why would you even-"

"Have you...you know?"

"No! Guys can you fucking drop it?" Natsu sunk his head in an old history book they were meant to be studying from, "For god's sake you're worse than Levy."

Gray's head shot up, "That's right! I forgot Levy shares with Lucy. So you're living with both of them huh?" A huge smirk formed across Gray's face, "I can think of a few scenarios where that might be...interesting."

"Gray what the hell!"

Loke tilted his head slightly, "So is he going out with Lucy or Levy?"

"Neither!" Natsu glared at Gray, "And I wouldn't have to share with them if you didn't have a psycho stalker girlfriend."

"Hey she's _not_ my girlfriend."

"Wait a minute Natsu," Loke held his hand up, "Why didn't you just share with me?"

Natsu shuffled uncomfortably, "It's nothing personal...just Taurus creeps me out."

"What's wrong with Taurus?"

"Loke he's a fucking perv!"

Gray pitched in, "Yeah...I swear he was tryna look up some of the primary girl's skirts the other day," he shivered, "It was just wrong."

"Okay fine he's weird," Loke looked at Natsu, "Getting back on topic, how the hell did you get Lucy to agree to share with you?"

"_Lucy_ didn't agree. Levy's the one letting me stay."

"Does she realize she's screwed if any of the teachers find out?"

"Of course she does. She just doesn't want Gajeel to waste me again."

Loke grinned, "More like she wants to look after Happy."

"Hey it's not my fault Happy's too cute to resist," Natsu leaned back on his chair, "Anyway it's not like I'm _actually _sharing with them. I'm just like...I donnu the hobo that sleeps on the floor."

"But Lucy didn't want you to stay?" Loke asked.

"It's not like that she just doesn't wanna get into trouble," Natsu glanced at the clock, he'd do anything to get out of this lesson, "Why do you even care?"

"No reason," Loke said a little too quickly.

Gray laughed, "Oh sure. Not like you have a massive crush on her or anything."

"Shut up! I don't," The ginger teen blushed.

Confused, Natsu stared at Loke, "You like-"

The door burst open and a middle aged man walked in, "Sorry to disturb the lesson but Natsu needs to come to the headmaster's office."

Silence creeped through the room. Slowly, everyone turned to look at the boy who was now fidgeting nervously with his pencil, "Errm...gee I'd _love _to pay the good old Master a visit...but you know I'm really into this assignment."

"Just get your stuff and go," the teacher said lazily. This was the first time his eyes had come up from his book all lesson.

Natsu decided he hated that teacher.

Anxiously he stood up and made his way to the door. Loke and Gray gave him reassuring looks as the man that had come escorted him out the room. They headed for the Masters office.

"Errm...am I in trouble?"

The man gave Natsu a knowing look, "We have CCTV in this school. We know about the fight. So yeah, you're in trouble."

"What? But that wasn't even my fault!"

"Look, I don't wanna have this talk. So let's just get to the Master's office and you can argue with Makarov."

Natsu stayed quiet. Pushing the urge to punch something to the back of his mind he focused on what he'd got himself into. How could he be in trouble for getting his ass kicked?

They reached the door and Natsu paused. He'd never been here without knowing exactly what he'd done wrong. This felt strange. Taking in a deep breath he walked into the room.

Makarov's office wasn't small. But with the crowd of people that seemed to be gathered in the room it felt cramped. Gajeel was sitting with Lyon and Scorpio. Natsu could see Laxus shifting closer to Lucy as she sat timidly in front of the head of it all. Master Makarov.

"Thank you for getting him Guildarts," he said to the man who nodded and walked off, "Now Natsu, why don't you have a seat?"

Cautiously, Natsu sat between Lucy and Laxus, "I'm not sure why I'm here."

The Master's eyebrows arched, "Oh Really? Well then let me enlighten you," he carefully placed his hand on the large wooden desk in the middle of the room, "All of you are here today because of the fight that occurred two days ago. I can't promote this school as a peaceful environment if we have these sort of incidents happening. I'm putting you all in detention for the next week."

"What? Me and Luce didn't do anything!"

"Hey! Don't try and pin this all down on us Salamander we had our reasons," Gajeel grumbled.

"Yeah! Stupid reasons. Which Luce wasn't even part of! Didn't stop you messing her and her book up."

"Natsu really you don't need to defend me-"

"Look our deal was with you!" Scorpio looked at Lucy, "_She _wasn't supposed to be part of it."

"ENOUGH!" Master Makarov yelled, "I hold you _all_ responsible for what happened and seeing as you're not moving past it I'm forced to do something," he scanned over the six teens in front of him, "I will not have any of my students fighting. Go get your detentions slips and get back to lessons."

"I can't believe this..." Natsu knew there was no point in arguing with him. Fuming with a mix of anger and hatred he stormed out the room, closely followed by Lucy.

"Natsu there's no point in getting angry."

"But it's just _so _fucking unfair!" He kicked the chair next to him, "This is complete bullshit!"

"I know. But you're making it worse," Lucy grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the corridor, "Let's just go back to lessons okay?"

"Actually..." Natsu stopped, "I've got a better idea."

"I don't like where this is going..."

"Let's go...somewhere."

"Somewhere?"

"Anywhere. Away from here."

"You mean skive?"

"Yeah! Why not?"

"Natsu! I've never skived before."

"You've also never got a detention but today seems to be one of those days."

Lucy stiffened slightly, "My dad is gonna kill me."

"Luce don't worry about that. At least not now when I have master plans in mind," he put his hands on her shoulders and pushed her in the direction of the school entrance.

"Natsu I _can't_ skive!"

"Yes you can! And you will. You're stressed, you need to let off some steam."

She paused, "Well..."

Natsu beamed, "That's the spirit. Come on let's get to town before the smoothie shop closes!"

"Wait no I didn't mean-" Natsu shoved Lucy through a door and she gave up on arguing.

Master Makarov saw the two friends sneak behind the music block to get out the school premises. He saw them climb over the gate. He saw them sitting at the bus stop, laughing with each other. His office overlooked everything, there was nowhere to hide. He shook his head.

_When will these kids learn,_ Master Makarov thought to himself, _this isn't a game._


	4. Awkward

Normally, silence would've made Lucy uneasy. In her estate it had been nothing but silence, nothing but emptiness. One of the reasons she liked Fairy Tail Academy so much was because every second was filled with some sort of life. The quiet scared her. It was like a sad memory trying to break through the defences she had so cautiously put in place.

But the silence in this detention was just...awkward. Looking around all Lucy could see was the depressed faces of the dysfunctional jumble of people that were here. Natsu was sulking in a corner which left her alone with Gajeel's gang. She should've been scared but they all looked so...sad, almost vulnerable. This was getting weird. Everything seemed so out of place here and Lucy wasn't sure how to act.

The six of them had been put in community detention. For today that meant they were painting over all the graffiti outside the English block. It was messy work and it didn't help that she seemed to be the only one doing anything useful.

"Boys..." Lucy muttered to herself. Picking up her paintbrush she got back to work.

* * *

Natsu stroked Happy while silently thinking of ways to piss off Gajeel. Seeing as he couldn't take his anger out on Makarov, he'd decided Gajeel would have to do. But so far the schemes in his mind all resulted in serious injury or death. That wouldn't do. He needed humiliation, not a criminal record.

"What do you think Happy?" Natsu lifted the cat to his eye-line.

"Meow..."

"Yeah," he sighed, "I guess setting his hair on fire is a _bit _much," he dropped the cat back on his lap and fell onto the grass.

_Should have something with fire though, _he thought with a mischievous grin.

* * *

"Need any help?" A voice called to Lucy as she struggled to reach the top of the wall.

"God Natsu finally I thought you were gonna leave me stranded with these di-" Turning around Lucy was surprised to see Laxus standing in front of her, "Errm...hi?"

He smiled sheepishly, "Hi," grabbing a brush he started working.

Lucy just stood there quietly and observed the blonde as he easily reached the area Lucy couldn't. After a few minutes he spoke, "I just wanted to...apologize for everything."

"Apologize?"

"Yeah...for like, the fighting and stuff."

"And my book..."

"Yeah...sorry about that. Natsu was holding it so I thought it was his..." he lowered his eyes.

"So if it was Natsu's you wouldn't be sorry."

"Well...Natsu got himself in a shit hole with Gajeel. That makes me obliged to beat the living crap outta him until he's sorry."

Lucy's expression hardened, "You're making it hell for him you know."

"That's kinda the point. Anyway that doesn't matter. I'm tryna say that you shouldn't of been dragged into it", he stepped closer, "Don't worry about Natsu. He's a big boy."

"I know he can take care of himself but he's not as strong as you think he is."

"This whole Natsu thing will fly over once someone else gets on Gajeels nerve", he took another step forward so there was only a few inches separating their faces, "Anyway, you have better things to think about."

Lucy could see where this was going but had somehow lost all ability to move, "Right...that's great...errmm...aren't you like...in the uni division or something?"

"Yeah," Laxus smiled and touched her arm, "What? You don't like _older _guys?"

A voice came up behind them, "It's not that...more that creepy pervs don't interest her", Natsu took Lucy's arm out of his grasp, "Come on Luce, we're done here."

"But you didn't even do any work!" Lucy whispered as she was dragged off.

Laxus sighed with relief as he watched the two disappear behind the building, closely followed by Natsu's cat, "Sorry Gajeel...no luck!"

Gajeel, who was attempting to eat through the railing looked up, "What?"

"She didn't take the bait."

"Damn", the raven haired teen clenched his fists, "I actually thought this might work."

Lyon brushed though the grass, "You thought that getting Laxus and Lucy together would somehow destroy Natsu?"

"Well...I donnu. Urgh I need Salamander to be so broken he'd be willing to do anything for me to leave him alone."

Scorpio shook his head, "Why?"

"I just...do! Okay. I have my reasons."

_Yeah...stupid reasons, _Laxus shivered as he realized he'd just tried to get with a newbie. The things Gajeel were making them do was just getting ridiculous.

* * *

"How could you let that creep get so close to you?" Natsu yelled as he pulled Lucy through the field.

"I...errm...Well I wasn't gonna let anything happen!"

"Like hell you weren't!"

"Natsu just drop it."

"Why should-"

"Please."

He let go of her, "Just...don't do anything stupid."

"Really Natsu...you're telling _me_ not to be stupid."

"Hey!" They smiled at each other. Natsu crossed his arms, "I'm smarter than I look..."

"Hmmm...If you say so."

"Look, can we just get something to eat?" Natsu's eyes lit up at the idea of food.

"Ah yes, the amazing power your stomach has over you is impeccable", Lucy said sarcastically, "To the canteen we go!"

The smell of chips was enough to make Natsu sprint towards the doors leading to his heaven. Unfortunately a very angry red head was blocking the way.

"NATSU!" the girl grabbed him before he could run away, "Why aren't you at your detention!"

"Shit...LUCE! HELP SHE'S GONNA KILL ME!"

Erza looked down at him as he tried to escape from her grasp, "I asked you a question..."

"Errrm…wait...Luce are you running away!"

Lucy looked back at her friend, "I'm too young to die!"

One minute later, Erza had both of them slammed against the wall, "Why aren't you two in your detention."

"Laxus hit on me and Natsu dragged me away", Lucy blurted out then put on her best puppy eyes, "Please don't kill me."

Erza was silent for a moment, "You guys...are fucking retards."

"Well...Natsu can definitely make you _think _he is-"

"Hey!"

"QUIET!" Erza glared at both of them, "Master sees everything. Do you think he doesn't know you've ran off from your lunchtime punishment? Get your ass back to whatever you were doing before you're both suspended!" They weakly nodded as Erza released her grip, "And don't forget about tonight."

"Huh?" They both looked at her confusingly.

"Have you been living under a rock? Guildarts went on a business trip this morning. Cana's throwing a party at her house."

"How did we not know about this?" Natsu pouted, "Cana's parties are the best!"

"My first party! Well...my first party where I'm not forced to wear some creepy fancy dress", Lucy looked up dreamily, "Will there be music?"

"Probably"

"Dancing?"

"Well...if there's music I-"

"Oh! Beer?"

Erza smiled, "She hasn't actually met Cana has she?"

"What do you mean?" Lucy asked quietly.

Natsu laughed, "Don't worry Luce. They'll be beer."

Erza nodded, "_Lots_ of beer."

"This is gonna be awesome!" Lucy jumped excitedly.

"Oh poor sweet innocent Luce", Natsu grinned, "You have no idea what you're in for."


	5. Night of the Crazies - Part 1

"Are you ready yet?"

"No."

"Well how about now?"

"You literally just asked me. No!"

"...Now?"

"Natsu!"

"What?" Natsu smiled innocently. He'd been lying face down on a beanbag listening to Lucy ramble on about clothes for nearly two hours and he _needed _to get out before his head exploded, "Everyone's ready except for you Luce."

Lucy sighed and dropped the seven dresses she'd been choosing between to the dorm room floor, "Look. This is my first chance to actually be a _normal_ teen girl...I wanna look nice for it so _no_ Natsu, I'm not ready and asking me another hundred times isn't gonna make me change any faster!"

"Levy was dressed _ages_ ago!" He moaned and dropped his head down, "And I've been stuck here for ages, can I get up now?"

Natsu felt a pillow get thrown to his head, "Unless you want me to tell Erza you haven't done any homework since primary no! I need to get changed."

He sunk lower into the cushion and got out his phone, "Fine! But this is meant to be a _fun_ night out. I'm getting up in two minutes and then we're _going_! I don't care if you're in your pyjamas or dressed for the fucking Oscar's."

Lucy realised he was serious when he started the stop watch on his mobile, "Natsu!" she was about to give him a Lucy kick but saw the time and realised he was right. If they didn't leave soon there'd be no point in going, "Urgh! Fine, fine okay just gimme a minute."

Natsu grinned as he heard Lucy frantically rush around the room tossing clothes everywhere. It was fun to mess with his friend and being her unofficial roommate made it enjoyably easy to get on her nerve. It was _weird_ how fun it was to hang out with Lucy. He hadn't known her for that long but she was easily one of his best friends. Maybe even better than-

"Oh God you're not playing _that_ again are you?"

"Huh?" Natsu looked at his phone, "Oh...hey what do you mean '_that _again' Dragon Born is awesome!"

"It's just a stupid game where you fight people and you're obsessed."

"No I'm not!"

He heard her laugh behind him, "You're the top player in the whole damn school! You. Are. Obsessed."

He pouted, "Well I prefer to think of it as a productive hobby! Anyway I've gotta keep playing or this stupid sky dragon players gonna take my place", he heard the stop watch timer go off, "Times up Luce."

"Wait!"

"I said two minutes", Natsu said tauntingly.

"Just a little more time!"

"Luce..."

She sighed as she accepted defeat, "I guess I'll just have to go like this", she said sullenly as he felt her hands lift him up from his beanbag prison, "Wow we're late. We should probably find Gray and the others."

"Yeah", Natsu turned round to face Lucy and felt his eyebrows involuntarily shoot up at the sight of her 'first night out' get up. Black mini skirt, pink tank top, her favourite pumps. It sure beat the school uniform he was used to seeing her in.

Lucy looked suspiciously at him, "You alright?"

"What? Yeah let's go", he turned away so Lucy wouldn't see his cheeks burning up. Sheepishly he let her lead out while he made sure Happy had something to eat. When he saw she was gone he gave himself a mental shake. Lucy was his _frien_d. He shouldn't be thinking about her like that.

"Natsu?" Lucy called out.

He snapped back to reality, "Yeah?"

"What exactly is so..._specia_l about Cana's parties?"

He laughed as he walked out, "I don't wanna spoil it. Let's just say your face when you see the chaos is gonna make my night."

"Great..." slowly Lucy looked down at her skirt and then at the grinning Natsu next to her.

_What the hell have I gotten myself into?_

* * *

"Gray?"

Levy leaned closer to the shut door, "Gray please come out we need to get going!"

No answer.

Loke gently pushed Levy aside and banged on the dorm room entry, "Gray c'mon stop messing with us!"

No answer.

The two friends looked desperately at Erza, who had so far been quietly shaking her head in the corner of the corridor. She glanced up with an almighty Titania death stare, "Gray...IF YOU DON'T MOVE YOUR ASS OUT OF THE DORM I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL BREAK YOUR DOOR!"

"Hide!" Loke and Levy ran for cover from their glaring friend as a few moments of uncomfortable silence streamed over them. Thankfully though, Gray knew better than to test Erza's threats and a whimper came from the depressed teen, "Please don't make me come out..."

Levy's look of panic had quickly gone back to its sympathetic self as she planted herself between a fuming Erza and the door, "I thought you wanted to go to the party. What's wrong?"

She ignored Loke's sarcastic mumbling, "Like we don't know..."

"She's gonna find me Levy," Gray's voice had reached a normal volume but still sounded worried, "Party's the perfect place to make her move."

Loke rolled his eyes, "Gray. Just because 'Stalker Girl' might be at the party it doesn't mean you have to barricade yourself in your dorm!"

"You don't understand. You don't know what it's like! I can't go _anywhere _without being followed. I get gift bags every day with creepy messages like 'You will be mine' in them. Who the fuck says that! I'm not allowed a roommate because every single one I've had ended up seriously injured or blackmailed into leaving. There's a whole club to get me and her together! They're calling us Gruvia for god's sake! If I go to that party, drink a little too much and she finds me I'm gonna end up doing something I regret."

There was a moment silence before an obnoxious voice appeared, "Touching speech Gray", Natsu smirked from the other side of the door, "Now stop being such a pussy and get the hell out."

"HEY!"

The corridor was now feeling a little crowded with Lucy and Natsu arriving. Erza stayed in her corner rolling her eyes while Loke and Levy watched anxiously from the entrance to the dorm.

"Listen", Natsu shoved past his friends and banged his hand on the door, "This is Luce's big night out and you are _not_ ruining it! We need the whole gang if we're gonna make this awesome so stop being a baby and GET. OUT!"

Another whimper came from Gray's room, "You're so insensitive!" Lucy whispered angrily before going next to Natsu, "Gray? Listen Stalker Girl's not gonna do anything. I mean come on if she really wanted to try something…illegal she'd of already done it. Just let her take her creepy pictures from afar and have a nice night out instead of hiding in there worrying about a stupid teen girl."

There was a few seconds silence before Gray sighed, "I don't wanna spoil your night Lucy. So fine…but if I wake up in some crazy weird scenario I'm never leaving this room again."

Natsu shook his head and laughed, "He acts like he doesn't enjoy all this attention but when Stalker Girl was on holiday last month he was sulking non-stop."

Loke suddenly looked up, "Actually I don't think he's had a girlfriend or anything since she started following him around."

Lucy smiled, "She's a bit on the…quirky side though. Isn't Gray too _normal_ to go for someone like her?"

"Okay let's go!" Gray burst through the door, "Time for your big…night…Erm, why are you lot giving me that look?"

The group glanced around awkwardly for a few moments before Natsu broke down with laughter and Lucy stared in complete shock, "Gray", she said slowly while averting her eyes, "Where the hell are your clothes!"

"What are you…Oh for god's sake this _again_?" He slammed the door back, "Two minutes!"

Lucy stood wide eyed and speechless while Natsu and Erza struggled to breathe from laughing, "What the fuck just happened!"

Levy sighed, "Just something you need to get used to."

"Okaaaay well, I will just accept that seeing as this group is too crazy for me to care anymore….yeah what was their name again?"

"What? Gruvia?"

"Gruvia. Yeah, they can be happily crazy together", Lucy cringed, "And I can be scarred for life."

"Hey, at least it wasn't Taurus or Makarov or some fat dude", Erza smirked then glanced at the closed door, "There are worse things to see."

The door opened yet again, "Quit talking about it okay? Let's just go", Gray's expression turned dark when he saw Natsu still laughing, "Shut the hell up Natsu!"

The snickering teen looked at him, "Not my fault your greatest wish is to be a stripper."

"Oh my god can we just go! This is dragging on forever", Loke frowned, sensing another Natsu vs Gray battle coming on.

"Yeah okay I'll stop", Natsu took Lucy's arm and pushed ahead of the rest of the group, "You're making me leave fights for this Luce! Let's hope it's worth it."

Lucy's eyes moved down to where Natsu's hand was holding her, "Well so far it seems pretty normal. You dragging me to god knows where while I hopelessly follow."

"Hey!"

The two turned a corner with the rest of the group close behind. Loke frowned, "Are they…together?"

Gray looked at him confused, "Loke. We've gone over this. Natsu and romance don't go in the same _sentence_. They've done nothing other than be friends. If you want to talk to Lucy, you've just gotta _talk_."

"I know…it's just, does it ever feel like Lucy is Natsu's way of replacing-"

"Don't even go there!" Levy spoke up, "Lucy is nothing like her. The only thing they share is that they're both close to Natsu."

Erza nodded, "They're both our friends. Now come on."

"Yes ma'am", Gray laughed and walked next to her, "I'm guessing your gonna have a rematch?"

"Of course", Erza smiled, "I _always_ win at everything. Just because Cana's only skills are card games and drinking it doesn't mean I won't beat her one of these times. We're getting there a little late anyway, so she'll probably of had a few too many shots already."

"You are evil", Levy grinned.

"Hmm…well as long as I win."

And so they laughed and chatted, marching along to what was sure to be a night of pure anarchy, unaware of the blue haired teen girl following closely behind with her camera.

It was going to be a fun night indeed.


	6. Night of the Crazies - Part 2

Cana had cracked open the liquor cabinet yet again. Her dad had tried everything. Locks, codes, bolts and even keeping the beverages she liked so much away from the house for the few weeks he could go without his daily beer. Nothing worked. Cana _always_ found a way. And here she was now, yet again, emptying the booze out as she'd done so many times before. What did her dad expect? Her parties were _legendary_. They had to keep going.

She had a reputation to uphold.

Cana took a swig out of the small vodka bottle left in the cabinet, letting the alcoholic buzz drift in before moving on to dishing out everything. Music, food, drinks, bedroom locked, furniture moved and valuables hidden safely. Everything was ready.

_Ding, dong._

And just in time too.

Her first guests had arrived.

* * *

"Why are we _always_ late?" Levy sighed as she pulled the scandalously short, sunset orange dress Lucy had convinced her to wear down for the millionth time. With her straightened hair, pink lip gloss and slightly higher shoes than her feet were used to she was feeling really self-conscious and no matter how many times Lucy said she looked great Levy couldn't shake the horrible 'judgy' feeling she got every time someone glanced over at her questionably.

"Could have something to do with the two 'girly girl drama queens' we've got in our group", Natsu snickered.

"Who're you calling a drama queen you little hot head", Gray grumbled to the back of Natsu's deep crimson hoodie while his eyes darted around in search of his 'Stalker Girl'.

"Gray you're the one with a fucking stalker!" Natsu shot back, "You could have your own soap opera with all the stupid shit you complain about."

"Boys…" Erza smiled devilishly, "If you don't shut up, I'm gonna drown you both in Cana's pool!"

Loke smiled, "Yeah, I think we've had enough Gratsu love for one night."

"What the…what the hell is a Gratsu?" Natsu frowned.

Gray looked sick as he burrowed himself into his clean, white jacket, "Did you _really_ just ship name me and Natsu!" the girls giggled as a look of disgust came over Gray, "This is worse than _Gruvia_!"

"A ship name huh?" Natsu said airily.

"Natsu you've got that look you have when someone gives you free food", Lucy nudged him playfully.

"So you take _two_ people and pair their names together?"

Lucy ruffled his spikey hair, pretending to be patronizing, "Yes Natsu. You're _learning_."

Erza and the rest of the group noticed Loke stiffen at Lucy's fake PDA. What none of them saw was Natsu suddenly feeling how close Lucy was to him. A weird jolt of excitement went through his oblivious brain.

_Stop it!_

"Wait", Lucy paused and eyed him suspiciously, "What do you mean _two_ drama queens?"

"Huh? Oh…" Natsu awkwardly laughed, "Well, not _you _of course. You know, spending hours getting ready, obsessing over which ear rings and necklace go together…not diva behaviour at all."

"Hey!"

The group were now on the outskirts of the Academy. Around them the houses stood tall and guarded, fit with electronic gates and fancy cars. It made Natsu's head spin that people actually _lived_ in those things. Four story mansions filled to the brim with wealth. Just _visiting_ a house like that was a dream to him. The only expensive thing he owned was Happy.

Their laughter had turned into a comfortable silence. As Cana's house got closer, the music got louder and Lucy's excitement built up even more. She was about to say something when a familiar, sarcastic voice spoke out behind them.

"Wait. Salamander has friends _other _than blondie?" Gajeel snickered with the rest of his group clustered closely behind him, "They all crazy bimbo's too?"

_Oh no._

Immediately, without any set up, Loke, Gray, Natsu and Erza were in some kind of pissed off ready to fight position. Gajeel, Lyon, Scorpio and Laxus copied the poses moments after. Lucy blinked a few times to be sure of what she was seeing while Levy slowly dragged her away from the soon to be action.

"You wanna say that again to my face", Erza said through gritted teeth.

The opposite side looked scared but didn't stand down, "Maybe I'll let my fist speak for me."

"That didn't even make any sense!" Levy blurted out without meaning to. Suddenly, all of the eight ready to battle people were staring at her. The 'judgy' feeling started coming back. She was the pacifist in the group and never got involved with these kind of things. But with everything happening so quickly without any reason she couldn't help but roll her eyes, "Can you lot do this _another_ time?"

"B..but we're all pumped and everything" Natsu sulked, "Can I kick his ass just a _little_ bit. Please?"

"We've side tracked so much tonight I think you're forgetting that this is all for _Lucy_!" she stormed around her group, dragging them from their positions. Shaking her head she glared at Gajeel, "Can you reorganise getting your asses kicked?"

Gajeel looked at her speechless, "Errm…"

"I'll take that as a yes", Levy smiled more confidently as she began dragging her superhero posed friends away from the 'battleground', "Let's say…tomorrow at three. You know, if you're not too hungover."

Gajeel scratched his head and started to mumble, "Well I mean we had this all planned out and everything you know it's hard to organise something like-"

"Great thanks", Levy waved, strategically placing Erza and Natsu around her as they walked off, leaving Gajeel standing there not really sure of what just happened.

"Gajeel?" Lyon bit his lip, "What now?"

The tall, studded teen continued to stare curiously at Levy as her group walked off, "We leave it", he grunted, "For tonight."

"You sure?" Laxus pressed.

Gajeel paused again, not moving his eye-line, "I'm sure", he said then grinned slowly, "Besides, we've got a party to crash."

* * *

"I feel like a proud parent", Natsu said dramatically, wiping away his fake tears.

Gray nodded, "It was pretty incredible."

Levy looked away shyly, "Just drop it guys. I don't even know what I was doing."

"Don't ever undermine your power!" Erza yelled while she patted Levy on the back approvingly.

"Who knew all it took was some straight hair to get Lev to be a badass?" Loke smiled.

Everyone laughed. Natsu looked round, "Hey Luce, what'd you think?"

"I think…we're here."

In front of the celebrating group was a house so big that even a dragon could've happily lived there. Music and yelling came from inside and the outside lit up like a disco ball. It was a miracle there were no neighbours around yelling to keep it down.

"Okay…even I know this is a fucking crazy party", Lucy did a movie moment gulp, "We're sticking together right…guys?"

Lucy looked back round to see Loke and Levy giving her nervous grins. Erza was already half way through the massive front yard with Natsu and Gray being dragged violently behind, "You shall be my henchmen as we go forth to destroy Cana, Queen of alcohol!"

"You sure she's not already drunk?" Natsu whispered to Gray.

"She's been practicing shots every night for the last week", Gray said in horror, "I don't think she knows what sober _means_ anymore."

Lucy stared in shock as the trio entered the house without her, "One day I'll get used to this", she muttered as her and the two other leftover group members started walking up the path, "One day."

They were just about to go through the door when Levy gasped dramatically. Lucy's head whipped round, "What! What now?"

It was as if Levy hadn't even heard her. She continued to stare at a fixed point inside the house. She pointed her hand out, "Loke is that-"

"Oh god it is", Loke had focused on the same thing Levy was almost trembling over.  
"I thought he was on exchange at Sabretooth Academy."

"Shit no the term must have finished there."

Lucy made a face and gazed longingly at the party she had been waiting so long to get to. Shutting her eyes tightly she gave in to her curiosity, "Do I even wanna know who you're talking about?"

Loke and Levy looked at each other for a second before Loke gestured to her to come closer. When she did he half muttered his words so it looked like he wasn't really talking, "You see that guy over there?"

Lucy searched. From what she could see of the amazing party she was missing out on there were a handful of groups. A tall older guy who must have been from the uni division was the only one alone. He had a strange tattoo on his face, "The one with the blue hair?"

"Yeah", Loke sighed, "That's Jellal."

Lucy waited a few seconds, "Is that supposed to mean something to me?"

Levy bit her lip, "Remember the ex Erza always talks about?"

"What the one that completely broke her heart before leaving for no reason and-" Lucy did a double take, "oh. Oh no…him?"

"Yeah."

"Standing _right_ over there?"

"Yeah."

"In the same building as a soon to be smashed Erza?"

"Yeah", Levy frowned in thought, "Shit."

* * *

Cana wasn't really sure how she'd ended up sitting opposite a game-face ready Erza with eight bottles of tequila neatly lined up on her dads treasured oak table. One minute she'd been dancing. The next, Natsu and Erza were carrying her to this show down with Gray behind them making sure she didn't run. Now here she was in the most crowded part of the house facing an insane red head and her two 'guards' standing serious behind. It was all so hilariously terrifying Cana didn't really know how to react.

"The rules of this game", Natsu suddenly spoke up, "are relatively simple. Eight bottles sit in front of you. Whoever drinks the most before they pass out wins", he turned to the silent audience and flashed a mischievous look, "And they get to dish out the forfeit for the loser."

"BEGIN", Gray shouted. Erza went straight for the middle bottle and started guzzling it down.

Cana glared confusingly into the crowd before shrugging, "You guys are weird", she said before grabbing some of the alcohol and smiling.

* * *

Lucy and Loke had sat down on Cana's velvet loveseat while Levy went to try and find Erza.

"You sure you just want to watch?"

"Well…I don't know. What are you meant to do at a party?" Lucy gazed around at all the normal people doing crazy things, "I've never really been to one. At least not like this…"

Loke looked at her thoughtfully. This girl was so interesting, "Didn't you have any friends your age back where you lived?"

Lucy's blonde hair fell over her face, masking her expression. When she turned to Loke, she had the fakest of smiles on, "Come on…this is a party! How about you get me my first beer?"

"Lucy are you-"

"I'm sure", she said abruptly, "I'm fine seriously. Just a bit nervous from all this. A beer might help take the edge off right?"

Loke didn't want to push her, "Right."

As he walked away Lucy took let out a breath of tension. She did _not_ need memories of her childhood right now. She needed to laugh.

_Where are you Natsu?_

* * *

Everyone had gone completely silent. No one dared say a word. Erza was on her fifth bottle, Cana was on her seventh. They were both angrily hammered and the fact this was distracting them made neither of them happy. Actually, it made them very unhappy. Especially Erza. Almost to a point where she could just…completely…explode.

Jellal was standing in her eye-line. About to say something.

Everyone dived for cover.

"Erza I'm sorry."

A moment of silence.

"You're about to be a BIT MORE THAN SORRY", Erza screeched as her hand slashed down into the first thing she found which unfortunately happened to be Gajeel.

So Cana watched as her house went from party to bar brawl in a matter of seconds. Destruction of mass proportion was about to occur. There was no way things could get any worse now.

Right?


	7. Night of the Crazies - Part 3

Gray woke suddenly. The last thing he remembered was a bottle crashing down on his face. After the mother of all fights had broken out he'd…he'd…

Wait no. That fight was still going _on_. He could hear Erza yelling but it was muffled. Why couldn't he see anything? And why was he tied to a chair?

Oh no.

The lights flicked on, revealing an empty closet and a blue haired girl the same age as Gray. She was smiling so much her eyes may as well have been heart-shaped and pink, "Gray my darling! Finally we're alone."

* * *

Levy had found Erza but looking at her now demon red eyes, she was starting to wonder why she'd bothered. All around her people were literally throwing themselves around the house. And the fight was spreading. She needed to get out. Now.

After dodging a few tables Levy quickly dived for cover behind a bookcase. She was still a good fifty metres from the front door and in her way was a mountain worth of fighting. Erza was the one chucking tables. Levy watched them fly into a very scared Jellal. Her crazy friends outfit had miraculously changed from a tight red dress to some flame bottoms and a crop top that looked like a bandage round her chest. Natsu had gotten his lighter out and was laughing as he kicked whatever was close to him. Lyon was looking around aimlessly, probably for Gray who was nowhere to be seen. The only one _not_ fighting was Cana, who had a look of disinterest which turned into irritation every time someone broke another full bottle of alcohol.

Levy dropped to her knees as some kind of vodka got thrown her way. She was gonna have to sprint it to the exit seeing as her 'stealth' method wasn't really helping her. Taking a deep breath she pushed herself forward as fast as her heels would let her. Her surroundings blurred. Forty metres. Thirty metres. Ten-

"OW!" Levy felt herself being shoved to the floor. Above her, a sofa crashed into the window. If she hadn't of been pushed down, she would've been hit by it.

"What the hell were you tryna do!?" the person on top of her yelled. When they saw Levy was having trouble breathing, they jumped off her, "Oh…it's you."

"What do you mean it's-" Levy sat up and saw Gajeel staring at her with a strange look she'd never seen on him before. Was that…fear?

He helped her up, "You can't just run around like that here", he looked at her closer, "You drunk or something kid?"

"No!" she pushed past him, or at least tried to, "And I'm not a _kid_."

"Yeah yeah. Stop whining kid", he looked from side to side, "Coast is clear. Get outta here."

When she didn't move he gave her a light push in the right direction and before she knew it she was out the door with a very confused look on her face.

_What the hell _was _that?_

Should she go? No. This was out of control and Lucy was still around somewhere. Also with all this noise some adults would start getting involved soon. She had to find Loke or Gray or Lucy to help get Natsu and Erza back into their right mind so they could get out of here before they all got into some serious trouble. Taking off her heels and letting her bare toes sink into the dirt, she started searching around the mansion grounds.

* * *

Natsu was having the time of his life. This was better than any fight or party he'd ever gone to. He always had to hold back on all the violent impulses his mind got but here he could let it all loose and not worry about the consequences. This wasn't his house and Master was nowhere in sight. He didn't have anything to worry about. Not one thing.

And he loved it.

"NATSU!"

He turned so quickly he almost set Loke on fire with his lighter. He put it out fast so his friend wouldn't see. Natsu knew how much everyone disapproved of his pyromania.

"Jesus Natsu I've been screaming your name for the last ten minutes!"

Loke's face was pale, like he'd done something he really, _really _regretted, "You know how I get when I'm fighting. What's wrong?"

Loke shook his head, "Don't get mad. It's not my fault! She just kept asking for more and more and whenever I told her to stop she'd go on about how I wasn't letting her have a good time and-"

"Woah stop a sec", Natsu punched and incoming chair away, "What the fuck are you talking about?"

His ginger friend took a deep breath before blurting out the words, "Lucy's drunk. Like _really_ drunk. When I left her she was dancing with some guys and-"

"What guys?!"

"Just Hibiki and his friends…"

Natsu was speechless for a second, "Loke do you know what those lot _do_ to girls at parties?"

"What? No I-"

"Fuck we need to find her now", Natsu's head had started spinning. A sick, desperate feeling was creeping up on him, "Why would you just leave her!"

Loke started looking very scared at Natsu's angry face, "She wouldn't stop! She kept saying she needed to get away and I just thought if I found Levy or you…you might be able to talk some sense into her."

"Show me where she is. Now!"

* * *

"Gray my darling, do you want any cake?"

"Kinda hard to do with my HANDS ALL TIED UP!" Gray pulled at them to prove his point. He seriously could not believe what was happening right now. Juvia had kidnapped him. Fine. It was bound to happen eventually. But throwing some kind of closet tea party/picnic was not how he thought this scenario would go down. Though those brownies did look delicious…

_Snap outta it!_

"Juvia will feed you herself don't you worry my beloved", Juvia smiled.

"Juvia come on stop being creepy", Gray shuffled uncomfortably, tryna get out of the rope, "You don't even know me! This is like…the second time we've ever talked. Why am I _darling, beloved Gray_ huh? Why are we _Gruvia_?"

"My darling, beloved Gray knows our ship name!" How was her smile getting bigger? "I must post on our fan page the good news!"

"Juvia!"

"Yes my sweetheart?"

"Why…why the hell do you like me so much?"

There was a slight pause. She suddenly looked very normal and…not creepy for a second. Her face had turned goofy to serious, "You made me feel again."

They looked at each other for a few moments more than Gray would have liked to admit. What was with this girl? How did she manage to make stalking and harassing seem so innocent? Well…mostly innocent.

Suddenly the door busted open and Cana rushed in holding the last few bottles still containing alcohol. It was a funny sight to see her freeze when she saw Gray and Juvia's captive dinner date, "What the…shit do I even wanna know?"

"CANA SAVE ME PLEASE!"

"ONLY IF YOU PUT ON SOME CLOTHES!"

"YOU SHALL NOT TAKE AWAY MY BELOVED AND HIS ABILITY TO STRIP WHILE HELD AGAINST HIS ADORABLE WILL!"

"CANA!"

"Yeah yeah", she carefully placed her bottles down and rolled up her sleeves, "I'm on it."

* * *

Lucy liked this weird dizzy feeling she had. The guys she was dancing with were cute…what were their names again? They were dancing so close to her and suggesting such m-rated things and she didn't even remember their names. She laughed at her own thoughts. Whoops. That seemed to give them dangerous ideas. They were getting closer but she didn't feel nervous anymore. She didn't have anything to worry about. Not one thing.

And she loved it.

"LUCY!"

Urgh. She recognised that voice, coming to take away her fun. Maybe if she ignored it…

No. His hand grabbed onto hers and pulled her out of whatever had been about to happen. His face looked so afraid. She hadn't seen him that worried since they got into that fight with Gajeel and his goons. Goons…what a funny word. She laughed again.

Natsu didn't seem to find it funny. He was shouting at the cute boys. They were shrugging and walking away. Oh well…

Now she was outside. She didn't remember moving. Then again, she did feel like she was on some strange rollercoaster that stopped and started again and again constantly. The fresh air felt nice, it seemed to bring her out of her own thoughts.

How much had she had to drink?

God…she needed to sit down.

* * *

The rain was a blessing in disguise for Natsu. It washed away his urges to punch something and seemed to be sobering Lucy up a little too. How had he been so careless leaving Lucy in this kind of situation? He always seemed to bring her down. Getting her into fights, making her skive, leaving her in detention to get hit on by an older creep. Now, sitting on the patio steps and looking at her in this state he was fully realising how shit of a friend he really was. She wasn't Lucy right now and that really scared him.

She started shivering from the rain. He took his scarf and wrapped it round her, "I'm so sorry Luce. I'm so sorry I left you."

She didn't say anything for a while. Just stared into the rain and let it soak her straightened hair, "Why does the world keep spinning?"

Natsu smiled weakly, "It'll pass. You just need some rest."

"I need a drink", Lucy looked at his immediately stern 'NO' face, "Joking."

"Sure…"

She was so out of it. How had he managed to lose her in the chaos? He should've never left. They should've never gone. The noises from inside the house made it clear this was too intense for her. For anyone really. Except for him and his stupid need for fighting.

Lucy pulled his scarf closer to her, "It just feels good. To…not feel. Or to feel just happy and nothing else."

Natsu put his hand on her shoulder. It seemed to take her away from her depressing trance, "Why aren't you happy Luce?"

She turned to him, her eyes dilated. It was a question she didn't want to answer, "Natsu…we used to be so alone."

Natsu looked down and brought his hands together, "I know. But now we have here. I mean not _here_, here. The Academy and our friends-"

"And each other?"

"And each other."

They looked at one another and a strange gaze came over Lucy. Suddenly she leaned in closer and before Natsu knew what was happening they were kissing.

It was like he wasn't him anymore. This is not what he planned for tonight. They were just meant to have a fun, harmless evening. This felt weird. This whole night felt so, _so_ weird.

"Stop."

Natsu had pulled away very quickly. Now Lucy's face seemed even sadder than before, "Why?"

"We can't. Not…not like this."

Suddenly Levy's voice came shouting through the rain, "Lucy? Is that you?"

Lucy didn't answer. How had he managed to make this worse?

"Yeah Levy we're here", he called out and saw Loke walking beside her as she emerged into view. Through the glass wall behind them Natsu noticed Gray and Cana running out towards them, both looking very out of breath. Erza was probably searching for a hiding Jellal, seeing as she wasn't in the main lounge anymore. They were meant to be a group and not one of them had managed to stay with someone else for the entire night.

When Cana, Gray, Loke and Levy all arrived at the same time no one said anything. It was like they'd all had a similar surreal and crazy experience and no one wanted to share. The house didn't seem so inviting anymore. The music was too loud, the glass wall was slightly cracked and alcohol had spilt all over the cluttered floor. Cana glared into her house with a look of fear and regret. Everyone else copied Lucy as she stared into the rain.

"Lucy", Loke spoke quietly as he sat down on the other side of her, "Are you okay?"

"I was."

Before Natsu could say anything there was a noise so loud it overpowered all the music, smashing and yelling. The whole group jumped in panic. It was so clear and distinct that everything fell silent as its noise travelled throughout the house. It was a voice. A deep, recognisable voice.

"Get…the fuck out of MY HOUSE!"

Natsu eyeline immediately went to Cana, whose face had gone a ghostly white.

"Run?" he asked.

"No point", she replied terrified.

"And I'm guessing we're in trouble?"

"Oh you're in a lot of trouble", Guildarts dark voice boomed from the other side of the wall.

"Shit", Natsu said, closing his eyes as an attempt to wash this evening from his brain. Then he looked at Lucy and her scared face and realised this wasn't even going to be the worst part, "Shit…"

* * *

**Well that was kind of intense...Let me know what you thought of my three part extravaganza! All comments, follows and favourites are greatly appreciated. I'll see you in the next part for some more FT drama.**


	8. Shit Gets Real

Makarov couldn't even look at the teens stood in front of him, it was too disappointing. Well, that and because of the massive new oak desk he'd ordered which only allowed his three foot high body to see the students feet. His 'children' were recovering from hangovers, bar fights and god knows what else happened at that party. Levy looked like she'd been repeatedly run over by a train, Lucy was greener than Freed's hair and Natsu seemed as though he was ready to jump at the quiet and careless figure of Jellal who was edging closely towards Erza. Shaking his head he climbed up on the table.

"You. All of you. Look at each other", when their faces turned confused his became angry, "I...I don't even understand how you thought it was okay to be involved in such rule breaking on a school grounds house. Breaking curfew, alcohol abuse, vandalizing...the list just goes on! We have an inspector coming in two weeks. TWO WEEKS! And I have to explain to them how the assistant headmaster's_ daughter _invited over a hundred underage children to...to what? Have fun? Let loose?" his eyes pierced through everyone slowly. He took a deep breath, "I'm not even going to set detentions for this. I'm not even going to _bother_ with rehabilitation because what you have done was so stupid", Makarov took a moment to let what he had said sink in before he continued in the silent suspense, "No. All of you are suspended for a week."

There was a mixture of reactions. The only person who looked truly mortified was Levy, who stood there mouth wide, already pulling out her notebook to make plans on how to not fall behind in her lessons. The rest looked ashamed or neutral. Of course that was excluding Natsu, whose face had lit up at the idea of a week off.

Makarov sat back down, "Everyone get out of my sight", as they all started to leave he added one more thing, "Except for _you _three."

The three he was looking at were Cana, Lucy and Natsu, who were all conveniently in the front row. As everyone filed out, there were a few questionable glances back from Gray, Erza, Levy and Loke. Finally, when the noise had died down, Makarov stopped staring silently at the wall thinking and turned back on his Headmaster voice.

"Cana, your father would like a word with you. Go to his office...immediately."

Cana's eyes flashed with anger/fear and resentment/guilt before storming out of the office.

"Natsu, Macao needs to talk to you about your grades."

The pink haired boy looked up, "Huh? Why?"

"That's for Macao to discuss with you."

Natsu paused before he left to gaze guiltily at Lucy but before Makarov could tell him to hurry, he had had shaken his head and scurried out as quickly as he could. That left Lucy in the centre of the first row of chairs looking _very _anxious.

"As for you Miss Heartfillia, you and I need to have a talk."

* * *

Cana didn't know whether to feel happy or angry that her father had crashed her party. On the one hand, it had been completely out of control and she couldn't have possibly made it through the night without someone getting seriously injured. On the other hand, her dad wasn't going to let her off for this. No chance.

She was in some serious shit.

When she reached the door she didn't pause or take a breath. She just continued to storm through as if she couldn't handle stopping for even a moment. In the large room she immediately saw Guildart's with his back turned. He was behind his desk admiring the sunny day outside. Cana noticed a picture of her mother facing towards her. Had he purposely done that?

He knew she was there but he didn't say anything so Cana stormed right to his chair and planted herself down, hoping for a reaction. This time he caved.

"How could you be so irresponsible?"

"You're asking a teenage girl how she could be reckless. Dad…this is just what we do", she leaned back and muttered, "I know that's a difficult concept for you to get your head around."

"I think we both know you've exceeded normal teenage rebellion", Guildart's started pacing forcefully. There was hurt and fear in his eyes. The the one person he loved more than anything else in the world was going completely out of control and he had no clue how to fix it. But Cana didn't see the concern. No, all she saw was anger.

He slowly turned to his daughter, "What if your friends had taken something? What if something really bad happened?"

Cana could sense the mistrust. He had a complete right not to think she was responsible. _She_ didn't think she was responsible. But it still made her angry so she continued to lash out, "I could've handled it!"

"You were drinking! You were drunk! You're sixteen, there is nothing you would've been in control of."

"FINE! I'm just a dumb teen with no future. Happy?"

Guildarts closed his eyes and sat down on the chair on the other side of his desk, "In what universe, would that make me happy?"

"Don't."

"Don't what? Care about my daughter? A kid got thrown through a _window_. You expect me to be calm?"

No. She was actually expecting worse than this. But her mother's face filled her head and she was angry once again "I don't expect you to be anything I just want a dad that actually understands me!"

"Cana. I...I can't keep doing this. I can't constantly have to find new ways to hide alcohol, to issue detentions, to try and try and try!"

She shrugged. Cana didn't see the concern, the plotting. She didn't see how he'd come to a conclusion, how he secretly blamed himself.

Through her eyes, there was nothing but disappointment.

* * *

"I'm...failing?"

Macao looked surprised, "You didn't realise? Ditching class and drawing on tests kind of has that effect on people."

Natsu's face dropped. How'd he been so careless? Life at the Academy had blown his mind so much he hadn't even thought about…well, studying.

Reluctantly he asked, "Wh...What will happen if I keep on failing?"

"Well...if it gets really bad, Makarov will have no choice to expel you. In fact, if it wasn't _you_, it'd probably already be too late."

"Right cos I'm the problem kid."

"Because you have potential."

"Yay me..."

Natsu stared down, the way he always did when he was getting told off. He was so shit. Shit at Maths, shit at Science and laughably shit at English. He wasn't good at _anything_. Well, except for 'Dragon Born' and fighting. However with this Sky and new Iron player on that stupid app he was bound to fall behind. Like he was falling in everything else.

"Natsu, Makarov has a proposal. You can accept it and stay, or you can go on partying and dragging people down with you until Makarov gives up and lets you go."

Dragging people down. One other thing he was good at.

_Lucy..._

"What do I need to do?"

* * *

Lucy had no idea why she'd been asked to stay behind. She was stranded and that was _never_ a good feeling. It was exactly how she'd felt back at her estate, where isolation had been her only company.

Makarov returned from fetching a file. With a knowing look he sat behind his desk and started reading from it, "Lucy Heartfillia. Sixteen. Shows great skills in English Literature and Language. High level of intelligence and heir to a great family name", he paused and closed the booklet, "When I first agreed to let you in, I didn't expect Natsu Dragneel to become your friend."

Natsu. God had she screwed that up. A night of fun? More like a night of mistakes. It had all seemed so harmless at the time. Now…now she was just really embarrassed.

Confused by the statement, she asked, "How does he have anything to do with this?"

Makarov was looking at her like he knew exactly what she had just been thinking about, "He doesn't. Not really anyway. It would be easy to blame him for your very, _very_ quick descent into the teen life. But I feel he's done more good for you than bad. The same is true the other way round. More so really", he blinked a few times, "I'm sorry I'm off topic. As you know your father is one of the biggest benefactors of the school. One of the conditions of you being allowed to join was you'd get better marks than when you were home schooled correct?"

Uneasiness creeped up on Lucy, "Yes."

"Well, your grades are outstanding. Some of the best we've seen really. But you're also near the top on our list of detentions given out."

"My father's pulling me out isn't he?" Lucy's voice was flat, like she'd expected it from the moment she'd entered the school.

Makarov smiled, "No. Not yet anyway. I assured him that would be the wrong choice. At this stage anyway."

Lucy was genuinely surprised, "Wow...that's not an easy thing...changing my dad's mind."

The Headmaster smiled again before allowing himself to continue, "Here's my point Lucy. And I want you to listen carefully", he put his hands down on the table, "I think you have the mind-set to achieve everything you ever dreamed of. I think you can reach and reach and have no boundaries. But don't let it get to your head. Or next time I won't be quite as convincing to your father", he leaned forward, "And as much as I think you and Natsu are good for each other, if this sort of behaviour continues I will not stop to ensure the best possible working environment for my _committed_ students."

_He's going to expel Natsu..._

"Right. Understood", she stood up and headed out, "But if I'm honest with you sir. I don't appreciate ultimatums. Like the one you just so subtly gave me. Natsu is my best friend. And I'm _not _going to let you abandon him."

As she tried to do a full on scale diva walkout Makarov laughed, "You have no idea how much I do for all of you. If you understood the lengths I go to for that boy, you might not be so against me."

Lucy paused and stared back, "You're like a father to him aren't you?"

"You and I both know his father _abandoned_ him a long time ago. I'm more than that Miss Heartfillia. I'm one of the few people who actually cares", Makarov stood, unsure if he should say what he was about to, "Natsu doesn't open up easily Lucy. It takes him a while to comprehend his emotions."

"I don't understand."

Makarov sat back down and gestured her to the door, "Just…be patient with him."

That's what was in Lucy's head when she found Natsu waiting outside the office. He had still waited for her even after everything from last night. When he saw her there was a flash of awkwardness but he quickly hid it under his usual mischievous grin.

"Luce! What happened to you?"

He wanted to play it like it had never happened. Lucy was more than happy to oblige, "Hangover...mixed with serious talk."

"Never a good thing", he grabbed her arm, pulling her towards him. That felt weird now, "I think we have a certain blue haired friend who needs comforting over her week of lost school work."

"Levy..." Lucy stopped, "Natsu, why did Macao want to talk to you?"

"Oh you know, same old same old", he joked.

Why did he always have to hide behind that grin?

"Natsu...we've been through enough for you to tell me."

That was a wrong choice of words. He abruptly let go of her. Images of last night flooded through both their heads. Natsu wanted to ask whether she was okay or not, Lucy wanted to ask if what had happened had meant anything.

"Look", Natsu bit his lip nervously, "Can we just get back to the dorm and I'll tell you everything. We'll talk about…everything."

After a long pause and concerned looks Lucy finally spoke, "Okay."

But they wouldn't discuss it. At least not at the dorm because when they got back they didn't find Levy sulking about no school.

They found her frantically spilling out word after word.

"He's gone! He took him. I couldn't stop it! I'm sorry. Natsu, I'm so, _so_ sorry!"

Natsu, in shock, waved his hands in front of her to make her be quiet, "Levy you are borderline hyperventilating. Breathe! What happened?"

She breathed and after a minute she looked up, "They took him."

"Who?"

"Happy. Gajeel took Happy."

* * *

**Ah, what a twist! I guess Nalu can never just talk it out can they? BUT WHO CARES ABOUT THAT WHEN HAPPY IS FUCKING MISSING! Grab your weapons and stealth modes because next chapter the rescue mission shall commence. Guess what I'm going to say next? Yes! Correct. Votes, comments and follows make my day just a tiny bit brighter and I'll see you in the next chapter.**


	9. Rescue Mission!

"Natsu calm down!"

"NO!"

"It's not Levy's fault!"

"YES IT IS!"

"Natsu Dragneel! Stop destroying this room and talk to me!"

Lucy was breathing heavily from chasing a crazy Natsu across their dorm. There were clothes _everywhere_, the mattresses were turned up and if Lucy hadn't just physically jumped onto her friend to snap him out of his rage, everything would've probably been set on fire.

Levy was crying in the corner. Gajeel hadn't hurt her but he may as well have. Watching this anger she hadn't seen in Natsu since his dad left emerge was terrifying and also really, _really_ sad. Not even the sight of Lucy tackling him to the ground could lighten her sunken mood. Everything was so messed up. The party. The suspension. Happy.

"LUCY GET OFF OF ME!"

"NOT UNTIL YOU STOP YELLING!"

"FINE", Natsu stopped struggling, "Fine", he put his head down on the floor and directed his voice at Levy, "I can't believe you let this happen."

Levy brought her eyes up to his pained face so he could see her identical expression, "Natsu…I'm _sorry_."

Lucy, suddenly realising she was on top of the boy who she'd been drunkenly rejected by, jumped off Natsu and rubbed her hands together, "We should tell Makarov."

"No", Natsu and Levy said together. For different reasons.

"If we tell him we'll also have to explain how Natsu's been living with us", Levy said while rubbing her eyes, "And is Natsu even _aloud_ Happy?

Natsu squinted in thought, "Technically speaking…no?"

"Right", Lucy mumbled like she'd been expecting this the whole time, "Right well we need to do _something._"

"No", it was just Natsu this time. He got up and took in the mess around him. He had completely destroyed the room simply because he was angry. He was making himself lose all the respect he'd gained over the last few years because of Gajeel. Gajeel was the reason he'd been so embarrassingly beaten in the school corridor. He was why he'd been so ready to get into the fight last night, after Levy had dragged them away from the group vs group stand-off. With the talk he'd just had and the events of the party still fresh in his mind, he felt like it was the right time to do something maturely for once, "This is my fight. I don't want either of you involved", he glanced at Levy, "or…anymore involved."

His face was blank. He was trying to hide his anger for the first time in his life. For Levy…and Lucy. He brushed himself off and walked over to his blue haired friend. He opened his arms out and they hugged.

"I know it's not your fault" Natsu said softly to the crying teen, "I just always seem to blame people for stuff I cause."

He pulled away and looked at Lucy, unsure whether to hug her or not. In the end he just put his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm gonna go to Gajeel and see whatever the fuck he wants. Cheer up Levy okay?"

It was obvious she wanted to go with him but instead of fighting his request she just awkwardly nodded and put her own hand on his shoulder, "Be careful."

"Aren't I always?"

They smiled as he walked out, confused as ever. He and Lucy _desperately_ needed to talk about whatever was happening between them. He wasn't even sure what he wanted the answer to be but the silence about it all was eating away at his brain. Lucy was amazing and gorgeous and _so_ much fun to be around but they were also best friends. He didn't want to ruin that. He also didn't want to ruin her. How much more would he drag her down if they were actually going out?

His thoughts were cut short by another blue haired girl crying right outside the dorm. She was small. Too small for the high school division. Her hair was in two long ponytails and she was wearing a yellow dress. As she looked up Natsu saw her familiar looking face and she didn't even need to talk for him to know who she was.

"Wendy?"

She nodded slowly.

"Shit", Natsu put his hand out to help her up, "He took Carla too didn't he?"

* * *

"Gray don't make this a big deal", Erza pleaded, "It doesn't mean I forgive him. I just want some things explained to me."

"I just can't believe you actually wanna talk to him! After all those rants and complaining" Gray yelled above the noise in the high school division canteen. After Makarov's speech Erza, Loke and Gray had come here to grab something to eat. Levy was supposed to have joined them but she'd been MIA for nearly an hour, forcing Erza to tell her guy troubles to the immature half of her lovable group. A decision she was _deeply_ regretting.

"Loke tell me you understand."

"You did throw a table at him…multiple times", Loke leaned back, remembering the horror, "And that was just last night! Remember when you and Natsu set fire to his dorm…with his roommate still inside?"

"Or that time you and I put all his ex's in the canteen freezer because they wouldn't say where he'd gone to?"

Loke's face became even more terrified, "And that was when he'd already left. You've never dealt with him face to face about what he did!"

Erza shrugged them off, "You're over exaggerating! We only set fire to _some _of his dorm. Anyway it's not that I _want_ to talk to him. I _need_ to. He owes me a reason or two why he just up and vanished."

"Like what?" Gray threw his hands down on the table, "He left. He came back. And he conveniently forgot to tell you about both!"

Erza shook her head, "You and I both know it's never that simple with Jellal."

"What happened to the rage queen from yesterday?"

Erza laughed, "I was drunk and shocked and not in the right state of mind. I've had time to think now and I want him to explain. It's only fair to me! Loke…help me out?"

Loke thought for a moment, "I guess I see where you're coming from…"

"No!" Gray took a deep breath, "He wants you to talk to him. He's probably got a whole sob story lined up for you to fall back into his arms."

"Gray are you saying I can't handle myself?"

"What? No!" Gray looked round as if to check he was still in a public place where Erza couldn't beat the crap out of him, "Urgh…do what you want. It's not like you were gonna listen to me anyway."

"Now there's the supportive words of wisdom I was looking for!" Erza smiled but was quickly put back on her guard when she saw who was approaching, "Gray don't freak out."

Gray's confused face turned scared as he followed Erza's eye-line. Juvia was heading straight towards them, "Oh god what does _she _want?"

"You wanna hide?" Loke said nervously as she got nearer, "She's never been this close before."

Gray bit his lip, "Too late."

Juvia was now standing in front of the three students with a very sullen look on her face. Erza tried to look anywhere but at her, Loke was sat with his mouth wide in shock and Gray fiddled with his 'manly' necklace. After a few awkward seconds she pulled out a note.

"Juvia is very sorry she kidnapped Gr-Gray", she looked up at them and after taking in their blank faces she threw her note away, "I'm…I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. Well I did mean to I just…I didn't…I don't…sorry."

There was that serious look again. Gray stared into it, trying to figure this girl out. She managed to be so many things at once. Creepy but innocent. Weird but sweet…maybe even cute…

"Juvia!" the familiarly annoying voice of Lyon chimed through, "I was looking for you."

Snapped out of his thoughts, Gray watched Lyon walk leisurely up to a now very uncomfortable looking Juvia and plant himself way too close to what was socially acceptable.

"Lyon", she said with much less enthusiasm, "What do you want?"

He grinned slyly, "I was just wondering if you thought anymore about my offer?"

Despite the canteen noise and everyone talking about everything from last night the awkward silence in their group seemed very obvious, "I already told you my answer."

"And I told you to think about it."

"And I told _you_ I didn't need to."

Lyon's face fell slightly. It then became very angry, very quickly, "Is it because of_ him_?" he gestured towards Gray, "You think your stalker victim gives a shit about you? He doesn't care! He'll never see you the way I do. This school girl crush is pathetic Juvia. You're being _pathetic_."

"Leave her alone Lyon."

Gray wasn't quite sure what had come over him. It was clear no one else knew either. Even Juvia looked as confused as everyone else. But his threatening expression stayed fixed on Lyon who laughed quietly.

"Don't tell me you actually care about your little Peeping Tom!"

Maybe it was the hangover. Or maybe Gray was just pissed off that Lyon was talking about him like he wasn't even there but a ball of rapid rage built up inside the usually cool and collective teen, "Fuck off Lyon."

Erza and Loke tensed, ready to jump into action but after a few seconds Lyon just turned his back to them. He wasn't so tough without his gang of muscle, "I'm sorry Juvia. It just saddens me to see you chase this idiot. I don't want to cause a scene."

And that was it. He was gone. Something told the half-group that there was more to this story. However if any of them wanted to dig deeper it was already too late. Juvia had vanished as quickly as Lyon.

Erza shook her head in the condescending way she always did when her friends did something stupid, "Now why the hell did you do that?"

Gray sat down slowly. He hadn't even realised he'd stood up, "I…I don't know."

Loke sighed, "Gray your clo-"

"I know", Gray quickly dashed under the table, his head still spinning, "Every fucking time."

* * *

Knock. Knock. Knock.

Gajeel was sitting on the edge of his bed. Waiting. Opposite him was an empty half of a room that had once been Natsu's. His 'foe' had been sneaking out his stuff ever since he'd disappeared. Now it just looked lonely and Gajeel hadn't had the effort to re-decorate.

Knock knock.

He beamed devilishly. How much longer should he make Salamander wait?

Knock. Knock. Crash.

Not long apparently. The door was thrown to the other side of the room, ruining Gajeel's silent thoughts. His smile turned sour as he saw Natsu standing in the doorway with Wendy peering out from behind him. They looked madder than he could have possibly imagined.

"You piece of shit", Natsu growled and grabbed Gajeel by his collar. He threw him up to the wall, which dented slightly. Even though Gajeel was a lot bigger and technically a lot stronger, Natsu's anger had managed to overcome every law of physics that said he shouldn't be able to do what he was doing now.

"Natsu stop!" Wendy yelled, "He knows where they are. We need him."

She was talking like he was about to kill the older student. Though looking at how he was posed right now he couldn't blame her. He needed to calm down. There was no Lucy to snap him out of his rage right now.

After a few deep breaths he glared into Gajeel's dark, all-knowing eyes, "Where are they?" he pressed his arm against him harder, "Where's Happy and Carla?"

The wall seemed to be enclosing Gajeel. He laughed, "You think I didn't know you'd come here like this Salamander? If you want to see Happy again you'll come out to the football pitch at midnight tonight. Both of you."

Wendy crossed her arms, frustrated, "Why?"

Gajeel laughed again, "You'll see. Just come alone. And bring your phones."

Natsu let go and stepped back to watch his blackmailer fall to the ground, "Why did you have to bring Wendy into this? She's just a fucking kid Gajeel."

"I said you'll see dammit!" he flexed his arms and put on his best smirk, "Is this really all it takes to break you Salamander?"

Natsu clenched his already worn out fists. He wanted him to fight. To push. To do everything he was known for doing, "Why do you want me to hurt you Gajeel?"

A weird look flashed across him but it quickly disappeared, "Just come tonight", he said roughly and slowly he pulled himself up from where Natsu had left him, "I'll explain everything _tonight_."

"Fine", Natsu shouted before he took Wendy by the shoulders and started leading the two of them out of the room, "But whatever your planning Gajeel. Whatever this messed up plot you've made to fuck with my life for the millionth time is. If I win this thing tonight. That's it. You stop screwing with me. And you leave Wendy and Lucy and Levy and all my other friends alone so we never have to even _hear_ your name spoken again."

"You act like I'm the bad guy", Gajeel spat, "And maybe I am. But you all made me this. None of you ever gave me a chance to be nice before you all started judging the big scary Gajeel Redfox."

Natsu just kept walking out. He was too infuriated to function and he didn't want Wendy to see him crack. Walking away took more out of him than fighting but deep down he knew it was the right thing to do. So he kept walking and didn't stop till they were half way back to the dorm.

"What are we gonna do?" Wendy said. She wasn't angry or upset. All this seemed to have made her focused despite the fact she was obviously out of her comfort zone here with people she barely knew. Natsu needed to channel that energy.

"Play along. It's the only shot we have at seeing where Happy and Carla are."

"And then?"

"And then…we get them back. No matter what Gajeel wants."

Wendy rolled her eyes, "How are we going to manage that? He needs to see us both there."

Natsu closed his eyes and actually tried to think for once, "We're gonna need some help."

* * *

**Dun dun dun. Don't worry if you think this is getting too serious, we'll be back to our usual weird ass fun next time! As always, follows, favourites and comments are very much encouraged. I'll see you next time! Thanks for reading.**


End file.
